The bringer of bad news
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Drusilla stops by Sunnydale to talk to spike, what she doesn't know is he's with the slayer and what he doesn't know is she has a little surprise for him, Angel gang involvement over time. I know it’s a bit screwed up with the vampires having kids thing b


**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _The bringer of bad news_  
_**Spoilers: **none  
**Couples:** Spike/Buffy, Xander/Anya, Angel/Cordy and later Willow/Oz  
**Summary:**_ _Drusilla stops by Sunnydale to talk to spike, what she doesn't know is he's with the slayer and what he doesn't know is she has a little surprise for him, Angel gang involvement over time. I know it's a bit screwed up with the vampires having kids thing but bear with me._

Drusilla made her way to the crypt where Angel had told her Spike was living.

She needed to tell him something that was really important, that she'd been trying to put off for months.

If it hadn't been for Angel pushing her she probably wouldn't have come at all.

She bit her lip as she knocked on the door and hoped she wasn't disturbing anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike kissed Buffy on the lips when he heard someone knock on the door.

He felt Buffy freeze beside him and sighed.

"It'll probably just be Clem." sighed Spike getting out the bed and pulling on his trousers.

He watched as Buffy dressed in a hurry.

"I'd best be going anyway, need to make sure Dawn's done her homework, instead of persuading Willow to let her have three desserts again." said Buffy.

"OK well wait till I've distracted Clem before ya go." said Spike before he opened the door.

There he saw Drusilla stood with a six-year-old girl clinging to her hand.

The girl had long blonde hair the colour of Spikes and Dru's eyes as well as pale skin. She was dressed in a pink ballerina outfit and ballet slippers.

While Dru was dressed in jeans and a white shirt with running shoes, a denim jacket and two rucksacks in her hand. Her hair was up in a ponytail and Spike barely recognised his sire since he was used to her wearing red dresses and looking sexy not looking like a mother.

"Dru? I never expected to see ya here poodle." smiled Spike fakely trying to cover up his shock.

"Can we come in?" asked Drusilla trying to smile at her childe in a carefree way.

"Sure, are ya OK poodle? Ya look kind of worn out." said Spike as Dru came into the crypt with the little girl who pranced around like a fairy princess.

It was the kind of gesture that reminded Spike of the old Drusilla he knew.

"I'm fine, just kind of tired. The journey from LA to here took longer than I expected." smiled Drusilla.

Spike watched Buffy slip out and turned his full attention to his sire.

"So poodle who's this little princess then?" asked Spike watching the little girl dance in circles.

"Um...Spike maybe you should sit down pet." said Drusilla grabbing the child before she spun into a collection of candles.

"Only if ya will." said Spike.

The two sat down and the kid sat on Spike's bed where she immediately curled up and fell asleep.

"Spike, pet, I don't know if you've been in contact with Angel lately but according to him there was a prophecy revolving around him and Darla." said Drusilla.

"Yeah he has to take care of her kid or somat now doesn't he?" asked Spike.

"Well unfortunately the same was for us. Apparently according to the same watchers journal that told Angel about Connor, there was a prophecy that said... we'd have a kid... and that she'd be born on the same day as Connor..." said Drusilla.

"So that kid is ours?" asked Spike in shock.

"Yeah. She's destined to marry Connor. According to the prophecy together Connor and our daughter will rule the vampire world together after they'd made a trip to hell." said Drusilla.

"But Connor's only a baby." said Spike.

"Well unfortunately our daughter got kidnapped by a Zulasha Demon and was dragged into a hell for the equivalent of six years. That's why she's six now." said Drusilla.

"So haven't ya named her?" asked Spike.

"Well it was a surprise to me, since I didn't have to die for her to be born like Darla did, I never really thought about it." said Drusilla.

"So ya've just called her her since she was born?" asked Spike.

"I suppose. She usually answers to 'oi ya'." shrugged Drusilla.

Spike could tell there was still a part of his sire that was insane and that part would never go away.

"Well we'll have to think of a name for her together then won't we poodle?" smiled Spike kissing his sire on the forehead.


End file.
